


Be Brave

by Amber_Marinette



Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week (2020) [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), tangled the series
Genre: Cassandra Appreciation Week (Disney: Tangled), Day 2: Bravery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: When Cassandra finally decided to talk to her friends about what happened and wished to earn their forgiveness.Day 2: Bravery
Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747822
Kudos: 11





	Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is much pretty late but I really tried to get on schedule so I'm so sorry. :<

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes. She slowly blinked and adjusted her eyesight to the bright light that hit her face.

"What happened?" She groaned and sat up on the bed.

Her mind wandered back to what happened before she ended up in here.

They were battling Zhan Tiri.

They won.

Eugene and Rapunzel pulled her into a hug.

She fainted.

She sighed. Everything was coming back to her now. Her mother, the moonstone, the betrayal and Zhan Tiri.

She let out a sigh of frustration and hid her face in her hands. "What have I done?" She mumbled.

The creaking sound of the door being open made her turn her head. It was Eugene.

"Oh, you're awake. I'll just go and get Rapunzel," he addressed and was about to close the door when she called out.

"Eugene, wait!" She shouted.

He stopped and turned around to look at her, confused visible in his eyes.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

She looked away. "I just don't think that I'm ready to go talk to her about what happened, yet."

"But is it alright for you if we talked about it?"

Cassandra refused to look at him and answered. "Yes– no– I– I don't know." She mused and let out a sigh of defeat.

Eugene closed the door from behind. He took a few steps towards her and pulled out a chair, placing it next to her bed and sat down.

"Did you know that it took Rapunzel days before she managed to talked about what happened in the dark kingdom." Eugene avowed, his eyes fixaxed at the window.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, her hands clutching the blanket too tight.

Eugene turned to her with a small smile in his lips. "Because I want you to know that you're not the only one who is afraid to talk about what happened."

Cassandra looked down and refused to say anything.

Eugene continued. "When I first arrived at the castle with Rapunzel, I was quickly judged. I mean, I understand since I was once the handsome, amazing and the great Flynn Rider. The famous thief in the 7 kingdoms and bringing the lost Princess back doesn't change the fact that I was once a thief.

"I did my best to convice them that I've changed. It's hard because I have lot of things to prove but look at me now. I succeeded."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her head turn to him. "My point is that all of us had done — or would still do a lot of things we'll regret. We might even hurt the people we love but the most important thing is that we'll be brave enough to face and make up for those mistakes.

"Cassandra, you're one of the bravest person I know. You've been through a lot of tough times." He gave her an encouraging smile. "You're not the only one who's scared."

Cassandra stared at Eugene. Everything he said sinking into her mind. He's right. She needs to be brave and face the consequences of her actions and make up for her mistakes. That includes talking about what happened.

She heaved a deep breath. It's now or never.

"I'm sorry." She mused.

"For what?"

"For everything. I stole the moonstone, I betrayed all of you, I—" Eugene cutted her off.

"I forgive you, Cass," said Eugene, a bright smile visible in his face. "I saw how you risked your life just to save Rapunzel and the whole kongdom." His smile faltered as fear replaced the light in his eyes when he continued. "I saw how you lost your life and I wasn't able to do anything about it. If it weren't for Rapunzel, you could've been buried six feet below the ground now and I wouldn't be able to see your u-ugly face anymore." He tried to pull out the last sentence as a joke but his voice cracked. Thinking how his friend just died right before his eyes is something could not joke about.

"You're like a sister to me, Cass. No matter how many times we bickered and mock each other, you're still my best friend." He smiled. "Everything that we did just to get you back was worth it."

Cassandra let out a soft chuckle. "Thanks, Eugene."

Eugene smiled and stood up. "So, are you ready to talk about it to Rapunzel?" He asked.

It took a few seconds before Cassandra nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll just go get her for you," said Eugene and went towards outside to fetch Rapunzel.

Cassandra stared at the window. To be honest, she doesn't know what she should say to Rapunzel. Her mind still debating of the right words to say.

Rapunzel did told a lot of people before that you need to facr your fears in order to achieve your dream. Well, in her case, she needed to face her fears and be brave in order to achieve forgiveness.

Her train of thoughts wete cut off when she heard the door creaked open again. This time it was Rapunzel who entered the room, holding a tray of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Hey, Cass." The brunette greeted with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey, Rapz." Cassandra greeted back.

Rapunzel placed the tray and the glass at the table before sitting down at the chair where Eugene once sat.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yeah." She heaved a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she confessed. "What I did was unforgivable. I took the moonstone, I betrayed you and the kingdom. I understand if you–" Just like what Eugene did, Rapunzel cutted her off.

"Cass, I forgive you. I understand why you did those things." She sighed. "I'm not gonna lie. What you did was so – painful and it affected me so much."

Cassandra looked away and sighed. "I know. I was too selfish and only thought about myself. I let my jealousy and anger get the best of me."

"The important thing is that you're back." She smiled. "You're worth it, Cass."

"Thanks, Rapz." 

The brunette gave her best friend a tight hug which Cassandra quickly returned back. "I missed you, Cass." She pulled away.

"I missed you, too, Rapz." She smiled.

The door opened again and Eugene went inside. He gave the two girls a frown. "So, are we now done with the whole drama thing?" He asked, as if he didn't put up a dramatic act earlier.

"Oh, shut up, Fitzherbert." Cassandra rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, the cold Cassandra really is back." He took a cookie from the tray.

"Hey, that's mine!" Cassandra protested. "Rapunzel baked that for me, Fitzherbert." She gave him a glare.

"For your information, Cass-andra." He started. "I helped baked this cookies so technically, I can eat them, too."

"Why you—"

They continued to bicker just like the old times. Cassandra couldn't help but feel lucky of having friends like them. They really do bring the best in her.

She's happy that she managed to be brave enough and face one of the most challenging thing that happened in her life. Facing her mistakes is one of the bravest thing she did in her life.


End file.
